Pretty Cure Max Heart: La historia sigue
by Aria Evangeline
Summary: Las Pretty Cure creen que por fin podrán vivir una vida normal... Pero no saben que muchos peligros se avecinan y alguien no está preparado para enfrentarlos... KiriaxHonoka/NagisaxShogo


**Gracias a Ciel-Senpai, mi Beta y de mis mejores amigas**

* * *

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que las Pretty Cure salvaron al Jardín de los arcoíris, Hikari se habia mudado a Tokyo con una tía de Akane, y Porun y Lulun se fueron con ella. Nagisa, Honoka y Shougo ahora van en la misma clase ya que Shogo repitió por culpa de un profesor que le tenía manía.

—Nagisa, Nagisa—los susurros de Honoka despertaron a Nagisa… Más o menos—. ¡Nagisa despierta!

—¡Estoy despierta!—gritó levantándose de su silla, a la vez que todos sus compañeros de clase reían. Nagisa se sentó, avergonzada después de pedir perdón, y fulminó a Honoka con la mirada mientras le susurraba—: ¡¿Qué?!

—Te va a tocar a ti el siguiente ejercicio…—respondió la chica y giró la cabeza enfadada, por la actitud de su amiga, y avergonzada, pensando que había hecho algo malo.

—Vale, no pasa nada—intentó relajarla Nagisa, cosa que funcionó. Honoka se giró de nuevo hacia ella y sonrió.

—Señorita Misumi, ¿podría decirme cuanto es 2X+4X-3X?—pregunto el profesor, aún algo enfadado porque Nagisa se durmiera y se despertara así.

—Eh… La respuesta es… ¿3X?—contestó ella, indecisa.

—Sí, así es- Contesto el profesor, bastante asombrado.

—_Tengo una suerte que no me la creo ni yo…_—pensó la chica, sentándose de nuevo, mientras Shogo y Honoka la felicitaban en voz baja.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, tanto, que Nagisa volvió a dormirse, y al salir...

—Chicas, ¿os apetece salir hoy a algún sitio?—preguntó Shogo.

—¡Sí!—contestaron las dos chicas al unísono. Después de un día "agotador", según Nagisa, ¿a quién no le apetecería dar un paseo o salir a algún sitio?

—Entonces quedamos en el Tako Café a las 16:00, ¿vale?—dijo Shogo. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y él sonrió—. Nos vemos—el chico se alejó diciéndoles adiós.

Las chicas se dirige a casa de Nagisa, ya que su madre había invitado a Honoka a comer y pasar todo el fin de semana en su casa.

La madre de Nagisa y su marido se tenían que ir con Ryota a algún lugar, no muy importante para las chicas, pero sí para su hermano, que había salido de casa emocionado.

Ya en casa de Nagisa comieron y hablaron hasta la hora que habían quedado con Shogo.

—Honoka ya casi son las 16:00, deberíamos irnos—dijo Nagisa mirando el reloj despreocupadamente.

—Sí, tienes razón, mejor vamos tirando—respondió Honoka, ella sí estaba un poco preocupada.

—No me lo puedo creer—dijo Nagisa, después de que ambas hubieran salido de su casa decidiendo no quitarse el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer?—preguntó Honoka, mirando a Nagisa mientras caminaban.

—Que pasado el tiempo me haya vuelto amiga de Fugi P—respondió ella con chispitas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes Nagisa? Me dais mucha envidia—dijo Honoka, avergonzada y miró al suelo.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues que a ti te gusta Shogo y está claro que a él le gustas tú, y que yo no puedo estar al lado de la persona que me gusta…

—¿Te refieres a Kiria?—en cuando Nagisa dijo eso, Honoka se sonrojó.

—¡Sí, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie!—respondió ella—. Y no hables tan alto…

—Pero si eres tú la que habla alto…—Honoka le lanzó una mirada de reproche, con algo de furia y Nagisa cambió rápidamente sus palabras—. Esto digo… No te preocupes Honoka, seré una tumba. Jejejeje…

Paso el rato y llegaron junto a Shogo, se pasaron todo el día riendo, comiendo y hablando sobre cosas de la escuela hasta que Nagisa cambió de tema rápidamente, pasando a hablar de comida.

Poco después, mientras hablaban del takoyaki, escucharon a una chica gritar y el ambiente cambió, y de la nada, apareció un monstruo.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!—preguntó Shogo, levantándose del banco en el que estaban sentados.

—¿Un Zakena?—pregunto Nagisa, levantándose también. Honoka saltó del banco y le tapó la boca a la chica, dándole a entender que casi las descubre.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Honoka, muy asustada.

P-Huir, escapar DIJO Nagisa a Shogo.

Bueno, ahora me Zire hijo vosotras-bye Shogo.

—¿Y si te digo que estoy viendo a alguien que grita por ayuda?—preguntó Nagisa, queriendo alejar a Shogo del peligro.

—¡Está bien! ¡Iré a ayudarle y cuándo vuelva, quiero veros aquí y marcharnos todos juntos!—gritó el chico y se alejó corriendo.

—Tenéis que transformaros-mepo—dijo Mepel—. Este eneno no debería llevaron mucho tiempo.

—Si rápido-mipo—dijo Mipel, dándole la razón a Mepel.

—¡Nagisa!—gritó Honoka mirando a la chica a los ojos. Esta afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!—gritaron al unísono, y se transformaron.

—¡Guardiana de la luz, Cure Black!

—¡Guardiana de la luz, Cure White!

- ¡JUNTAS SOMOS Pretty Cure!

—¡Siervos del poder de la oscuridad…

- ... Es hora de que volváis a casa!

Honoka le dio una patada al Zakena y este cayó al suelo. Las Pretty Cure aprovecharon para lanzar su ataque.

—¡Trueno negro!

—¡Trueno blanco!

—La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure…

—… expulsan a la mente maligna.

—¡RAYO DE MÁRMOL PRETTY CURE…! ¡MAX! ¡CHISPA!

Tras esto el Zakena se desplomó, y Nagisa y Honoka se giraron y vieron cómo Shogo estaba ahí, mirándolas. Seguramente lo había visto todo.

—Nagisa y Honoka son...—dijo saliendo del estado de shock en el que, aparentemente, se encontraba.— …las Pretty Cure...

—Shogo te lo podemos explicar—comenzó Honoka, acercándose, o intentándolo, porque el chico caminaba hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de ellas, como si fueran algo malo.

—Fugi P,yo...—intentó continuar Nagisa, pero no encontraba las palabras— … yo, yo, te lo puedo explicar…—comenzó a acercarse a él, igual que su compañera y con el mismo resultado que ella.

Pero en ese momento, el Zakena se levantó, por lo visto, el ataque no funcionó.

—El rayo de mármol—gimió Honoka, muy asustada.

—… no funcionó…—terminó Nagisa, mirando al monstruo que se levantaba ante ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
